sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Keplat Imperial Army Academy
"Defeat is a word known only by the weak!" - JKIAA Motto Jonathan Keplat Imperial Army Academy is a massive federal military training facility on the fortress planet Dalpret III. Formation & History JKIAA was formed in 821 ATGW after the defeat of the Aphbrec Republic at the hands of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate during . Seeing further ground conflicts with the Grox unavoidable, and the deplorable status of the officer corps in comparison to the attackers, mostly due to recent defeats at the hands of the Grox in the core systems, the federal government declared that a new military academy larger than any established before must be created to train new generations of officers. Dalpret III was seen as a suitable site for construction as it was the former homeworld of the conquered Aphbrec, and the home of seven divisions of Army infantry. JKIAA began construction in 814 ATGW, with mostly soldiers constructing it. Halfway through construction, the military on the planet was sent into the centre of the EIT to fight a new wave of Grox attackers, leaving the academy without any builders. To fix this, the EIT government employed almost 400,000 then-unemployed conquered citizens to build. In exchange for their work, they would be paid, and many would be allowed to send their offspring to the academy if constructed on schedule. It was constructed on schedule, and was actually completed two years before most estimates suggested. JKIAA welcomed the first students inside its towering walls in 822 ATGW, with almost 20% of them being Aphbrec. Over the years, JKIAA has trained almost two billion men, trained fourteen Supreme Commanders, and welcomed Aphbrec military tradition. Many Aphbrec join the Imperial Army for extended tours nowadays, no doubt due in part to JKIAA's first students, and the academy's builders. Campus The campus of JKIAA is enormous, and home to a wide array of facilities. Since the campus is so large, bus service is available and mag-trams whiz around inside the walls filled with cadets. Dormitories - Quarterings for cadets and most staff. Shops are also located here. Classrooms - Buildings in which tactical classes are held in addition to all fields of science. Recreational Areas - Sections of the academy where cadets can rest or participate in recreational activities while not working or at class. Training Facilities - Areas where cadets are taught the physical aspects of soldiering. (Note that the vehicle training center also is an artillery training ground). Library - Self-explanatory. Mess Hall - Two large mess halls are where cadets eat their three meals a day. Helipads - These helipads are where aircraft bring in supplies and cadets, and host training helicopters. Chapel - Self-explanatory. Gun Range - Training facility for marksmanship as well as recreation center. Armory - Emergency armory in case of attack. Park - Area of high vegetation maintained by volunteers where cadets and staff alike can relax. Cadet's Plaza - Large plaza near the mess halls that houses shops, volunteer group stands, and recreational areas. Track/Marching Path - JKIAA's marching path and track. Administration Leadership The academy is led by a High General in the Imperial Army. The entire staff and class of the university is a subordinate unit, and therefore, the leader of the academy reports to the Council of Generals on Malisk II. To assist in decision-making and all-around administration, the academy's leader chooses an assembly of 100 officers from the rank of 2nd Lieutenant all the way to Lieutenant General. The current assembly consists of ten 2nd Lieutenants, four 1st Lieutenants, thirty Captains, twenty-six Majors, ten Lieutenant Colonels, six Colonels, six Lance Generals, four Brigadier Generals, and four Lieutenant Generals. Admission Admission into JKIAA is a simple affair. Send an application to the academy with their grades, references, history, a short thesis on Jonathan Keplat, and their reason for wanting to join the academy. About fifty million people apply every month, and the applications must be viewed and judged by a supercomputer housed off-world. Getting into the academy itself is a great achievement. Curriculum JKIAA has a very diverse curriculum, with several mandatory courses. Cadets choose all of their courses before they even walk inside the academy, and must stick with those courses until their four years are through. Academic Courses Chemistry - Basic Chem, Intermediate Chem, Advanced Chem, Expert Chem, Battle Chem, Ordinance Chem Particle Science - Particle Physics, Advanced Particle Physics, Radiation Sciences, Nuclear Power, Nuclear Weaponry. Biology - Eteno Bio, Dhragolon Bio, Karnasaur Bio, Kklxin Bio, Bioweaponry, Mammals, Avians, Lizards, Deep Ocean Creatures, Reptiles, Bioterrorism, Triflam-31. Ballistics - Basic Ballistics, Intermediate Ballistics, Advanced Ballistics. Military Theory - Light Infantry Theory, Heavy Infantry Theory, Artillery Theory, Militia Theory, Armor Theory, Air Dominance Theory, Bombing Theory, Rocket Theory, Schwerpunkt Theory, Sabotage Theory, Morale Theory. Military History - Eteno Mil. History, Dhragolon Mil. History, Karnasaur Mil. History, Kklxin Mil. Failures, Grox Mil. Failures. (Note that military failure classes focus on what caused the failure, as opposed to just talking about how bad they lost). Geology - Basic Geology, Intermediate Geology, Advanced Geology. Advanced Mathematics - Space/Time Algorithms, Advanced Algebra, Advanced Calculus, Advanced Geometry, Expert Algebra, Expert Calculus, Expert Geometry. Computer Sciences - Basic Computer Sciences, Intermediate Computer Sciences, Advanced Computer Sciences, Expert Computer Sciences. Psychology - Eteno Psych, Dhragolon Psych, Karnasaur Psych, Grox Psych, Kklxin Psych, Universal Psych, Terror Doctrine, Morale Sabotage Theory. Philosophy - Eteno Phil, Dhragolon Phil, Karnasaur Phil, Basic Philosophy, Intermediate Philosophy, Advanced Philosophy. Physical Courses Judging based on the role that the cadet chooses to fulfill on the battlefield as an officer, a supercomputer decides all training courses for said cadet. While every cadet does get several classes chosen for them, all cadets must go through Combat Basic Training and Basic Physical Conditioning in year one, Officer Basic Training and Advanced Physical Conditioning in year two, Biome Basic Training and Vehicle Operation in year three, and Leadership Basic Training and Survival Training in year four. Daily Schedule All cadets are to be awake by exactly 7:00 in the morning, every morning, even during weekends and holidays. Breakfast is served at 9:00, and the first classes come directly after. At 1:00, lunch is served, with a thirty-minute break afterwards followed by more classes. At 6:30, dinner is served. After a final class, the rest of the day up until 10:00 is open for cadets to do as they please. Below is an example schedule of a first-year student. 7:00 - Wake up. 7:00 - 9:00 - Freshen up, warm up, socialize. 9:00 - 9:30 - Breakfast. 9:30 - 10:30 - Dhragolon Psych 10:30 - 1:00 - Conditioning jog 1:00 - 1:30 - Lunch 1:30 - 2:30 - Artillery Training 2:30 - 3:30 - Artillery Theory 3:30 - 4:30 - Space/Time Algorithms 4:30 - 5:30 - Cadet Basic Training 5:30 - 6:30 - Basic Physical Conditioning in the gym 6:30 - 7:00 - Dinner 7:00 - 8:00 - Avians 8:00 - 10:00 - Socializing, recreation, cleaning up. 10:00 - 7:00 - Sleep. Graduation At graduation, like all military academies, graduates are expected to have memorized the Armed Forces Oath. All of the graduates recite the oath in sync before the administrative staff before going marching on the track. Afterwards, they are given their basic equipment, rank, serial number, and unit, and sent off via transport to their units across the galaxy. Category:Eteno